


Manic

by JCMadGirl



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex being a hot mess, Bondage, Dom Henry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Henry is just like that, Henry waxing poetry about his boyfriend, Inappropriate Use Of A Tie, M/M, Shameless Smut, This is just smut, Top Alex, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, with just a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMadGirl/pseuds/JCMadGirl
Summary: Sometimes, they do it for fun. Sometimes they switch roles. But most of the times, on times like this, they do it because Alex needs to. Because this is the only way that will make Alex stop self-destructing.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261





	Manic

**HENRY**

Alex Claremont-Diaz is like a diamond. Henry has been thinking about it quite a lot, on long sleepless nights, while Alex pours over books and assignments for Law School. Tonight is one of those nights.

They’ve moved to the brown house in Brooklyn a while ago. 

But back to the point -Alex is like a diamond. He’s got many, many sides, all different from each other, but all equally beautiful. Henry loves all of them.

Most of the time, Alex is bright. And loud. He fits into Henry’s quietness like a piece of a puzzle. 

When he walks into a room, people turn. That’s just the effect Alex has on people, he’s charming and gorgeous and people are attracted to him like moths to a light. Alex is Henry’s light. 

Alex is bright smiles and shining eyes. He’s soft touches that speak volumes, and loud laughs. He’s cocky and passionate and smooth and so bloody  _bright._

(Sometimes Henry thinks that if he gets too close he’ll be blinded)

Alex is also terribly annoying when he wants to be, which happens more often than what Henry would like. He’s stubborn, and obnoxious, and frustrating and sometimes he loses his temper way too fast, and won’t talk to Henry for an entire day (which can be a very long time when you live together). But Henry doesn’t mind, not really. They always make up in the end. 

(It drives Henry crazy, not being able to talk to him)

(Make-up sex is always so intense)

Sometimes (all the times), Alex will smile at Henry that private smile that is only for him, and the entire world seems to disappear, because when Alex Claremont-Diaz looks at you like that, nothing matters anymore. It’s only you and him. Henry has been on the receiving end of that smile more times that he cares to count. That smile is always accompanied by a certain look, fiery eyes, shining with passion, and lust, and love. 

(It makes Henry melt, that look)

This Alex is rough hands, demanding, taking what they want. This Alex is open-mouthed kisses and laboured breath, sweaty skin and burning touches, whispered names and loud moans. 

(This Alex sets Henry on fire)

But sometimes Alex is something entirely different. He’s frenetic energy, days of not sleeping fueled by coffee and energy drinks. It’s Henry telling him, whispering, to come to bed because “ _you haven’t slept in seventy two hours”_ and Alex frustrated sigh because  _“I can’t sleep, Henry, i need to finish this paper.”_

Alex tried to explain it to him once, that feeling. He couldn’t quite put into words, and Henry couldn’t quite understand. It’s the  _need_ to finish this paper right now, even though it’s not due for another week, because his mind is itching, screaming that he needs to finish that  _right now,_ or he’ll never be able to sleep again. It’s the need to revise that chapter, that speech he wrote, the notes he took, because they have to be  _perfect._ Nothing short of perfect it’s acceptable, it’s simply not good enough, and if that’s not good enough, then  _Alex_ isn’t good enough and  _fuck-_

(Henry kissed him, that one time.  _You're more than enough, Alex. You’re everything.)_

(And he is. He’s Henry’s everything.)

On these days, Henry forces food and water down his throat because it seems that sometimes Alex forgets he’s a human being and needs to eat to stay alive. 

_(“I don’t have_ time  _to eat. I’m busy.”_

_“I will personally shove it in your mouth if you don’t eat by yourself.”)_

These days are long, and Alex is dark bags under his eyes and tired eyes, he’s smudges of pen on his cheek and dirty glasses that he doesn’t have time to clean, because he’s running on caffeine and straight will power. 

(Henry will clean them for him, on these days)

It goes on until Henry can’t take it anymore, until he can’t stand watching his boyfriend burn himself out for one more second. 

Tonight is one of those nights. 

It’s late, almost 3 a.m. 

It’s also been over sixty hours of Alex not sleeping. Of Alex not smiling, not looking at him, not answering to June or Nora or even eating. 

Henry gets up from the bed and walks in the kitchen, where Alex has been sitting this whole time. He’s staring at the computer, a scary amount of papers piled around him, occupying the entirety of their dining table. He’s chewing on his pen, leg bouncing and fingers tapping. The personification of pent-up energy.

“Alex.” it seems that he hasn’t even heard him, too lost in his mind. He steps closer, one hand on Alex’s shoulder. He calls his name again, softer this time, and it snaps Alex out of his manic-induced reading. 

“Oh, hey, babe. What’s up?” he speaks normally, but his eyes are already drifting back to the computer. Henry shuts it close, and it seems to do the trick. 

Alex jumps, bolting upright. When he looks at Henry there’s fire in eyes.

“What the  _fuck,_ Henry? I was working!” he shouts and it takes every ounce of control Henry has to not scream at him. But they’re not doing this tonight, they’re not fighting. Henry stares at Alex’s eyes, rimmed and red. He needs to sleep. He tells him as much.

“You need to sleep, Alex.” Alex scoffs, running one hand through his dark hair. His hands are shaking and he bends forward, leaning on the table. His chest feels to tight.

“I  _can’t_ sleep, you bastard.” he grits out. “I’ve got things to do, I don’t have time to sleep. I’ll sleep once i’m done.” Henry takes his hand and pulls him closer. 

“What I think you need, is to relax for a moment.” Alex heads snaps to look at him. Henry can see it all in his eyes, he’s gotten very good at reading his eyes. He can see the exhaustion, the anxiety bubbling up just under the surface, the feeling of  _want_ that Henry woke up with his words, and most of everything, the fear. Fear of not having done enough, of not  _being_ good enough. 

Henry will make sure he knows exactly how good he is. 

Sometimes, they do it for fun. Sometimes they switch roles. But most of the times, on times like this, they do it because Alex needs to. Because this is the only thing that will make Alex stop self-destructing. 

Alex nods at Henry’s mute question, and lets himself be dragged to their bedroom. Henry closes the door behind him and goes back to stand in front of his boyfriend. He runs his fingers through brown strands of hair, allowing himself one moment to just look at Alex. 

He really is beautiful. 

“Take your shirt off.” 

**ALEX**

“Take your shirt off.” Henry says, and Alex’s mind seem to slow down for a brief second. It’s so unexpected, after days of his brain running 100 miles per minute, that it gives Alex whiplash. He actually has to close his eyes and breath in. 

Then he takes off his shirt, removing it from the head, and feels Henry’s blue, blue eyes on his chest. It makes his skin tingle pleasantly. He likes to be watched, especially if it’s Henry doing the watching, eyes dark and hungry. 

Henry is in space again now, hands raised, but he doesn’t touch Alex anywhere. 

Fuck. 

He hates this. Alex is squirming in a second, all the energy bubbling up again, making his skin itch, too tight, fingers tapping on his leg. 

Maybe this was bad idea, maybe he should have just finished his stupid paper. 

“Henry.” Alex whispers, he really doesn’t like how weak he already sound. They haven’t even started yet. 

(He can feel himself slipping. He’s always on the edge of precipice it seems.)

Anyway, Henry moves. He kisses Alex, and finally,  _finally,_ Alex’s brain shuts down for good. It’s a mind-blowing kiss, Henry taking what he wants, and Alex ready to give him everything. It leaves Alex panting a little, reaching for more, but Henry has already moved away.

(Bitch.)

“Pants off.” Henry’s voice is clear and commanding, worthy of a true prince. Of a King. Alex has never taken his pants off faster, almost tripping on his own feet because he can’t look away from his boyfriend’s eyes. Henry’s mouth quirks up that. 

He thinks it’s funny. 

(Maybe it is, a little.)

Henry opens his closet and pulls out a inconspicuous-looking box. Alex feels a shiver run down his spine. He shifts his weight, unable to hold still for too long, all his manic energy still there. 

Another deep breath. He needs to stay calm. Focus on Henry. 

(He has so much caffeine in his body.) 

Henry pulls out a bundle of dark red ropes. 

_Stay calm._ He thinks.  _Stay calm, stay calm, stay-_

Suddenly Henry is much closer, so close that Alex can smell his cologne. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to tie you up and to the bed, and then I’m going to do all sorts of dirty things to you. Sounds good?” 

God, he’s so posh. Alex nods anyway. It sounds more than good, it sounds exactly like what Alex needs.

“Yeah. Definitely. Go ahead.” 

“Then, get on the bed, love.” Alex is moving before he can even think about it, kneeling in the center of their huge bed. 

Henry is good at this. He slides the ropes over Alex’s skin, his movements precise and on purpose. To be fair, he has had quite a bit of practice. 

Alex lets him work, closing his eyes. The ropes are grounding, and he already feels some of the tension leaving his body. 

Soon enough, Henry has him with his hands tied up to the bed above his head, wrists together. The rope circles around his neck, down to his chest and back, around his pecs, moving down on his stomach and tied around his thighs. His legs are pretty much free. 

Henry runs one hand through Alex’s hair, pushing his head back. He lets his mouth fall open, lips parting, and Henry does not hesitate to slide one finger between them. Alex doesn’t miss his pupils dilating, his breath itching. It’s good. He likes that Henry still wants him so much.

Then Henry leans down, makes himself comfortable between Alex’s legs. He kisses Alex’s jaw, sucks on his neck, and it feels amazing. Alex doesn’t even try to keep quiet, there’s no point. He closes his eyes, squirming a little when Henry’s hands finally touch him, over his hips. He tests the tightness of the ropes there, pulling a little. 

“Color?” he asks, whispers in Alex’s ear, tongue flicking out to lick at the earlobe. Alex shivers.

“Green. Very much green.” 

“Are the ropes okay?”

“Yeah, babe.” 

“Not too tight?” 

“They’re perfect, love. I promise.” Henry smiles satisfied. 

“Lovely.” 

And then he gets up again, and the shock leaves Alex gasping, the air cool on his burning skin. 

“Henry?” the blond throws him a smile over his shoulder, as he kneels to pick up something else from the box. It makes Alex’s heart beat in anticipation. Then Henry gets up again, and comes back to bed with a bunch of things. He smirks at Alex, hiding the objects from Alex’s view. 

“Now, love, there’s only one rule. No coming before I say so. Understood?” It rips a low growl from Alex’s lips, and he lets his head fall back among the pillows again. 

“That was not an answer, love.” 

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” 

“Color?” 

“Green.” 

“Let’s begin then.” 

And Jesus fucking Christ, he does begin. Alex is still wearing boxers, his cock straining against the fabric. Henry presses his mouth right over the bulge, lapping with his tongue, wetting the fabric in a few seconds.

“Christ, Henry.” Alex could swear that if Henry’s mouth hadn’t been so busy he would be smirking. 

One of Henry’s hand come up to his chest, pull at the ropes a little, before reaching for one his nipples, and pinching  _hard._ It rips a whine out of Alex’s mouth. 

Some time later, Henry seem to take pity of him, and cuts Alex’s boxers with a pair of scissors that he got from the box. He lets the fabric hang around Alex’s thigh, stuck under the ropes there. He puts back the scissors in their box. 

Alex’s cock stands proudly between his legs, flushed and leaking a bit. Henry is licking his lips when Alex look at him, and he needs a minute to get his breathing under control.

Christ, Henry is so pretty.  _Beautiful._

Henry leans down again, leaning on his elbows, still fully dressed and it does things to Alex. When Henry takes his nipple between his lips, Alex moans. Henry licks and sucks and bites, leaves one nipple to move to the other, and then proceeds to sucks marks all over his body, his lips being the only point of contact between them. 

It’s driving Alex crazy, and he strains a little against the ropes at his wrists. 

“Henry.” he moans, whimpering a little when the other man sucks on a particularly sensitive spots under Alex’s jaw. 

He’ll leave marks, visible ones. 

(It really shouldn’t be so hot) (Everybody will know what Henry did to him) ( _Fuck)_

“ _'Henry'_ what? Something wrong, love?” He’s enjoying this way too much, Alex thinks. He growls.

“ _Hurry.”_ And then Henry pulls back completely, leaving him exposed once more. 

“I’m sorry, who is charge here?” Alex blushes, looking away. “That’s what I thought.” 

Henry keeps teasing for what seems hours, until Alex is starting to think that he might just die if Henry doesn’t properly touch him in the next three fucking seconds. 

He’s not above begging. 

“Henry,  _please.”_

_“_ Please what, love?” 

“Just- fucking- just touch me, fuck.” he groans again, and Henry smiles, finally taking mercy in him and puts his pretty mouth where it’s supposed to be. Around Alex’s cock. 

It’s so good that Alex forgets how to breath for a good minute. Henry’s mouth is warm and wet and it feels amazing, his tongue flicking over the side of his cock. Christ. He looks down and finds Henry already watching him, eyes shining.

“Jesus.” he whispers. “You’re so good, babe.” Henry hums and the vibration sends shiver down his spine. He really wants to grab Henry’s hair. 

“You wanna fuck my mouth, love?” Henry murmurs, lips pressed on the side of his cock, breath ghosting over it. 

“Yeah, yeah- babe, please-

“Then do it.” Henry answers, and then position himself right above his cock, taking in into his mouth. And Alex moves, straining against the ropes holding him down, thrusts up into Henry’s welcoming mouth, pressing past his lips until he feels the head touch the back of his throat. That’s when Henry swallows. 

“Fuck, Henry, shit.” there’s a string of course coming out of his mouth, and he’s getting closer, can feel the orgasms building up. 

Then he remembers what Henry said. 

One goddamn rule. 

“I’m close. I’m so close, Henry,  _stop.”_ it’s a pathetic moan the one that he releases when Henry pulls back with an obscene  _pop._ “Fuck!” 

Henry smiles, pressing soft kisses on the inside of his thigh.

“So good, love, always so good for me.” 

Alex forces himself to breath, legs quivering a bit. 

“Henry.” he calls and the man is there is a millisecond. 

“Color?” 

“Green, green, babe- just- kiss me-

Whatever he was trying to say is forgotten the second Henry kisses him, one hand resting over his throat. Henry kisses him for an eternity and Alex is so into it that he doesn’t feel the hand sliding over his body until Henry presses one lubed up finger at his entrance. He gasps but Henry doesn’t stop kissing him, biting his bottom lip. He slips the finger inside slowly, deliberately. 

“Christ, babe.” Alex moans and it’s swallowed by Henry’s mouth. He arches under henry’s touch, skin on fire. “More.” he begs and Henry huffs a laugh. 

“Eager.” but he does oblige Alex, working him open quickly and efficiently, and soon enough he’s got two fingers pumping in and out of his ass. Alex is burning, warmth pooling in his stomach. 

Then Henry reaches for one of the things he pulled out of the box. It’s a vibrator, red. Alex’s mouth falls open and Henry smiles innocently at him. 

“See something you like?” his blue eyes are shining bright. Alex can only nod, pulling at his wrists a bit. He can’t wait to tear that smile from his lips. The bastard. Not coming is gonna be  _impossible._ Henry set him up for failure. 

Bitch.

But then Henry’s smile turns feral, as if he could read Alex’s mind.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll make sure you don’t break the rules.” Before he can question too much what he’s talking about, Henry is pressing the vibrator at his entrance, pushing it in gently until it’s nestled between his cheeks. Then he turns it on and Alex can’t breathe.

He moans loud, it’s good, so, so good. 

But Henry is not done. He goes back to the closet, and comes back with a tie. It’s one of his, also red, just like the rest. Alex’s head is still spinning a bit from the vibrator and he watches with huge eyes as Henry smiles and wraps the fucking tie around the base of his cock and balls. He gives his cock one good stroke, humming.

“Now there’s no risk of you coming before you’re allowed to, right, love?” Alex could cry. He has been right on the edge for so long.

“Henry.” he whines. “Bastard.” he grits out between his teeth and Henry only raises the vibration of the toy currently buzzing in his ass, right against his prostate. He cries out, turning against the ropes, shaking. His cock is painfully hard now. 

Henry stands, taking his shirt off. Miles and miles of tan skin are right in front of Alex’s eyes and yet he’s so far away. He wants to hold Henry down and fuck mindlessly into him, kiss his mouth sore and lick his abs. But he can’t do any of that.

“What’s your color, love?” Henry asks and it takes Alex a second to process the question.

“Green.” he says, voice hoarse. “Henry come here, baby, please.” 

It seems to do the trick, because Henry is on him in a second, kissing him senseless one more time. 

“You’re being so good for me, love. Perfect. So beautiful.” Henry steps back long enough to take off his pants and underwear, and then there he is, still looking so unfairly put together, not one hair out of his place. 

“You’re killing me, Henry. You’re killing me.” Henry only smiles, knees on each side of Alex’s hips, stroking himself slowly. Like he’s got all the time of the world and Alex isn’t about to explode. His cock looks delicious and Alex looks up to find Henry staring at his lips.

_Oh_ .

Alex smirks slowly, panting a little, runs his tongue over his bottom lip, pulls it between his teeth. 

“Why don’t you come closer, babe?” Henry only nods, holding his cock an inch away from Alex’s parted lips. Their eyes meet, Alex shivers. Christ, Henry standing above him holding his cock, is a sight to behold. 

“Open up, love.” Henry says, voice rough and low. It does things to Alex. He does, and the next second Henry is fucking into his mouth with abandon, one hand gripping his hair tightly, the other pressed on the wall for balance. “Fuck, yeah.” he murmurs, and Alex hums,, straining against the ropes pressing on his skin to get closer. 

“Fuck, Alex. You take it so good.” 

He has his eyes closed, eyelids heave with pleasure, when Henry moans louder, rocking faster in Alex’s mouth. He opens his eyes, finding that Henry has started to open himself up, two fingers already buried inside his ass. 

That’s so not fair. Henry knows how much Alex loves opening him up, getting him ready for Alex’s cock. 

Henry seems to catch up on Alex’s disappointment and smiles gently down at him.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. There’ll be other times.” he murmurs. Then he’s pressing the same two fingers that were inside his ass a moment ago into Alex’s mouth, along with his cock, stretching his lips. 

“ _Christ, Alex.”_ It sounds like a prayer, Alex’s eyes are starting to water but he doesn’t care, not when he can taste so much of Henry in his mouth. He moans, swallowing around the head of his cock. It switches something inside Henry’s brain, because then he shoves Alex’s head back, holding him by his hair and starts thrusting inside his mouth so fast that Alex can’t keep his eyes open. 

It’s so good. Alex loses himself in the sensation, and there’s only Henry, everywhere around him, his mind blessedly empty and quiet. There’s only space for Henry’s breathy moans and the sound of the vibrator still going, and the occasional curse. 

It seems to go on forever, and Alex wouldn't even complain, but Henry is suddenly pulling back, holding the base of his cock. He’s panting, face and neck flushed a pretty, pretty pink. His eyes are so dark, promising so many things. 

Alex is also panting, and stops breathing completely when he catches up with Henry’s plan. The blond takes a hold of Alex’s cock and guides him toward his ass, before sinking slowly on it. It sends jolts of pleasure to every nerve of Alex’s body. 

It’s too much. He’s been on the edge for too long. His moan must be a little pained because Henry looks worried for a moment, brows furrowed.

“Alex, you okay? Color?” he can’t even breathe, let alone answer. Henry gives him a minute, standing perfectly still. He’s going to explode. 

“Turn it off- it’s- it’s a lot-

Henry nods, switching off the vibrator and it’s so much better. He blinks away the tears from his eyes and breathes deeply a few times. 

“Love?”

“Thanks.” He whispers, letting his head fall on the pillows again. “Green, baby.” He answers before Henry can even ask. Henry nods, and Alex smiles at him, bucking up. It rips a loud moan from Henry’s lips, reminds the both of them that they could be doing much better things than just smiling at each other. 

Henry starts rocking his hips, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace until he’s bouncing up and down of Alex’s cock, and he’s never been harder. Henry looks positively debauched now, absolutely breathtaking, all plush lips and heavy eyes and flushed skin. Miles and miles of skin. Alex has never hated being tied up more than right now. 

“Let me go.” Alex whispers, begs. Henry grins.

“Why?” 

“Wanna touch you. Henry, pelase, please- wanna touch you so bad, babe.” It only takes Henry a few seconds to undo the knots and  _finally_ Alex can touch him. And he does, grabs his hips tightly holding himself up a little, muscle tensing, vibrator shifting in his ass. He fucks up into Henry faster, grabbing his hair and pulling back his head to exposed his throat. 

He throws himself there, biting at the soft skin of his neck, sucking a licking, savoring the salty flavor of his skin. 

“Alex.” Henry pleads, sounding desperate. Alex himself is about to explode. And he can’t even come. He grabs Henry’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and as Henry captures his lips for another heated kiss. Alex moves one hand between them, taking hold of Henry’s dick and starts stroking in time with his thrusts. 

It takes only a few good strokes for Henry to come all over their stomachs with a choked moan. He’s beautiful when he comes, head thrown back and lips parted. 

Gorgeous. He whispers it into Henry’s skin as he strokes him though the orgasm. Henry’s shaking a little in his arms, breathing rapidly. 

Once he’s done Henry pushes Alex back down in the pillows. 

“Babe.” he whines. Henry nods, grinning. He doesn’t even look at the tie while he undoes it quickly, fingers quick and experts. Then he sinks back onto Alex’s cock but this time is not enough. Alex flips them over and now Henry is on his back, looking up at him.

“Fuck.” he whispers and Alex grins. He doesn't waste one more second, too desperate to tease Henry and he just starts moving, pushing deeper into Henry’s welcoming, burning body. 

“Come for me, love, c’mon.” Henry whispers, head thrown back, and Alex does, he comes buried deep into his boyfriend with a loud groan. 

“Christ.” Alex huffs once he’s done. Henry nods.

“Agreed.” they lock eyes and Alex cannot  _not_ kiss him right now. It’s softer this time, still somewhat hungry but as before. 

“That was mind blowing.” Alex says, grinning. Henry huffs a laugh. 

“Yeah, let me untie you.” Alex slips out of Henry with a low moan, and Henry sits on his legs while he unties all the knots, pressing gentle kisses on the red skin under. Then he removes the plug from Alex with a wet pop and sets it on the side. Alex rolls his shoulders, feeling a bit stiff, and then pulls Henry closer against his chest. 

“We have to wash up.” Henry says, and Alex shakes his head.

“Later.” 

“Love, I’m covered in come and lube, I’m not going to bed like this.” 

“Tired.” Alex murmurs against his hair. And it’s true, he’s absolutely exhausted. 

“Over two days without sleeping will do that to you.”

“Shut up.” 

“Are you feeling a bit better, at least?” 

“So much better.” His mind isn’t spinning, not running a hundred miles per minute anymore. He feels calm, and centered and grounded. “Thanks, babe. Sorry i was such an ass earlier.” 

“It’s alright, don’t worry. Still, let’s go shower, and then you need to eat something and  _then_ we’ll go to bed.”

“But I’m already in bed. Don’t feel like getting up.” 

Henry shakes his head, and pulls him upward. He drags Alex in the shower and they kiss some more under the hot water, washing each other clean. 

They shuffle in the kitchen, and Henry gives him a couple of granola bars and a glass of orange juice. It’s highly complicated pouring the juice with one hand, because Henry refuses to let go of Alex’s hand. They make do. Teamwork. 

They get inside the bed and Alex pulls Henry close against his chest again, and the blond curls against his side. They fit. They fit perfectly, always have. 

He starts running one hand through Henry’s soft hair, humming quietly.

“You’re amazing, Alex. Always so good, perfect.” Henry whispers in the quietness of their room. Alex lets the words sink in, lets them envelope his chest and mind. 

_Good, more than good enough. Amazing. Perfect._

“You’re not so bad yourself, your royal highness.” Henry snorts, snuggling closer. 

“Go to bed, dick.” Alex presses one last kiss on his head, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m knackered. Goodnight, babe. I love you.” 

“Love you too, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thank you all for reading! I had a lot of fun writing for this two, i love them. Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know what you think!


End file.
